


Movie Night

by MtSilverSkyline



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Couch Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff, Genderbending, Hair-pulling, Super self indulgent because i wanted Red and Blue as girlfriends, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MtSilverSkyline/pseuds/MtSilverSkyline
Summary: Turns out that highly rated pay per view film was a lot more boring than they'd thought.Or: Blue gets bored and decides to tease her super hot girlfriend.(Red and Blue as girls because I am easily inspired by art on Twitter and Tumblr)
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> I've been seeing art of genderbent Red and Blue and my raging bisexual ass decided to write this.

Turns out that highly rated pay per view was a lot more boring than they'd thought.

Red is perfectly content with sitting through the whole thing, but Blue was already looking for something to distract herself from it.

"A fucking board game would be better than this.", Blue sighed, sinking further down into the couch. _Anything_ would be better than this. She looked at Red, who was still fully engrossed in the movie and her mind began to wander.

Red never wore a bra or panties to bed, just a baggy tshirt and a pair of men's pyjama pants. Blue's eyes traveled down, noticing the tiny button holding the fly shut was undone, a small sliver of pale skin peeking through the black material.

_Red probably didn't even notice._

Oh how easy it would be to slip her fingers in there and make Red focus on her instead of this god awful film.

Honey colored eyes flicked up to chocolate ones briefly as Blue's hand inched closer to Red. When Blue's fingertips brushed soft skin and pushed inside the pants, Red twitched in surprise, almost closing her legs before Blue laid down between them. Her fingers finally found their target, moving in a slow, circular motion.

Red's hips moved to meet Blue's fingers, adding more pressure. She whined softly, eyes still on the movie. Blue was always a tease, never quite doing enough to get her off.

Blue used her free hand to spread open the gap in the pants further to observe her work. Red was already wet enough to move on to the next step in her teasing, but she liked how impatient Red looked and kept up her slow pace.

Red squeaked out a tiny moan as Blue's fingers briefly traveled lower, gathering some of the wetness between her folds and going right back to her previous activity of way-too-slowly circling her clit. "Blue... _please_..."

Blue giggled, "This impatient already? Were you already thinking of me? Wanting me to -", she was abruptly cut off by Red's hand grabbing a fist full of her hair and tugging her closer. She accidentally moaned at the sudden roughness, "You must be getting pretty desperate if you're trying to play rough - _Ah!_ ", another sharp pull had her mere inches away from Red. Her fingers never once stopped moving, and she could tell it was torturing Red.

"S-shut up and eat me out already."

Blue didn't need to be told twice. She grabbed the waistband of Red's pants, pulling them off as quickly as she could. She wasted no time in diving right in, giving Red tiny flicks of her tongue, sucking her clit into her mouth.

Red rolled her hips against Blue's mouth, letting out a long sigh as she tugged at the silky hair wrapped around her fingers. She knew she wouldn't last long, not with how eagerly Blue was devouring her, and how badly she had been wanting this.

Red wasn't usually vocal, only letting out the tiniest noises, but she couldn't help but call out Blue's name when she slid two fingers into her, relentlessly massaging her sweet spot.

Blue looked up at Red, seeing how her face and neck were dusted in a lovely pink color, her eyes shut tightly as quiet moans escaped her parted lips. She was absolutely stunning like this. Blue couldn't help but want to give her more, make her come completely undone.

With her free hand, she reached under Red's shirt, hand traveling slowly, feeling her soft skin as her fingers reached Red's left nipple.

Red gasped as Blue kneaded her beast, thumb rubbing over her nipple. She was so close. Her toes curling into the fabric of the couch as her fingers gripped Blue's hair tighter. "B-blue... I- Ah-!"

Blue hummed, pushing Red over the edge with a perfectly angled curl of her fingers and tongue swirling over her sensitive clit. She helped Red ride out her orgasm by thrusting her fingers in and out slowly, thumb pressed to the pulsing nub between her folds, and other hand still massaging her breast.

Red released her hold on Blue's hair, arm falling next to her as he tried to catch her breath. 

Blue peppered kisses along her thighs, hips, and stomach, gradually working her way up to Red's collarbone, where she bit down, marking Red's pale skin. She kissed below Red's ear, "You okay?, she brushed some of her bangs out of the way to get a good look at her.

"'m fine... just tired..."

Blue leaned down and kissed the corner of her lips, "Ready for bed, then?"

Red nodded, eyes fluttering open as Blue stood up to help her off the couch. "Hey..."

"Hm?"

"I love you."

Blue smiled, helping Red back into her pyjamas, "Love you too, Red."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, I have a Tumblr blog-thingy now!
> 
> mt-silver-skyline, if anyone is interested 👀
> 
> I don't post much, but I plan on using it for nsfw text posts and asks centered around Red and Blue. 🌈🌈


End file.
